1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pulse power generation and, more particularly, is concerned with a winding for a pulse power AC generator rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extremely high power pulses of electrical energy are needed for high energy lasers, inertial confinement lasers in fusion devices, electromagnetic launchers, particle accelerators, etc. To deliver this pulse power, energy must be collected at low power, stored, and then released almost instantaneously. These pulses are presently generated by capacitor banks, homopolar generators, explosive devices and rotating machines known as flux compressors or pulse generators. For a survey of these and other techniques for pulse power generation, attention is directed to an article entitled "Pulsed power packs a punch" published in IEEE Spectrum, March 1985, pages 59-66.
Many of these current pulse generation techniques have certain drawbacks. Capacitors are too large and expensive for most applications because the volume required for a unit of energy in a capacitor is approximately 10,000 times greater than that required in a magnetic device. Homopolar generators are in general use but can only generate pulses at low voltages. Also, they require the use of brushes to carry the tremendous currents required. Rotating flux compressors and pulse generators in use or in development require the use of brushes which is a severe limitation on the pulse power levels attainable. Brushes also restrict the use of the machines to certain atmospheric conditions conducive to good brush operation.
Consequently, a need still exists for an improved pulse power generation technique which avoids the drawbacks associated with prior techniques.